Sketch
Personality Sketch is very curious and adventurous, he has a big nose for exploration and likes to follow anything that moves. But when someone threats his family or friends, and he will not hesitate to spring into a hardcore fighter, since he used to be in the dog fights before joining the PAW Patrol. He can be a tiny bit stubborn at times, he has to learn his lesson before he realize to not do it again. After hearing stories about Ryder's twin-brother, Ranger from Ryder, and his pup friends, including his adoptive brother, Talon, he watches his surroundings, and stays on high alert that he can jump out and hurt any of them at any giving opportunity, and after hearing Talon's story on how he got his eye patch and his eye wound, he has a second-thought about Ranger being a friend in "Pups and the wild truth". Sketch can be sassy at times, but before he can apologize, he has to calm down, or his anger can increase. Bio Sketch is a Jack Russell, and is Talon's adoptive-brother. He was at first born in a litter of 3 pups, 2 sisters, and him. They were strays in Adventure Bay, until one day his family was captured by dog fight men. over the years his mother, father, and his two sisters died in fights. Then one day he met a Doberman Pincher dog named "Bones". During the fight with him, he received a permanent scar across his left eye, a scar on his right front leg, and three scratch marks on his chest. After a good 25 minutes in the ring, he stepped out surrendering. He soon ran-away from the place during the night, and ended up at the lookout where he first met Skye and Rocky, and soon later the others. When they first saw his injuries, Sketch told them he was firstly in the dog fights and got hurt throughout the years. The PAW Patrol welcomed Sketch to stay as long as we wishes. Then a day after, he meets Talon, but he tells him that he was his adoptive-brother, at first Sketch didn't believe it since he was a Jack Russell, and that Talon was a bloodhound. But he then showed Sketch the photo album of when he was there when he(Sketch) was a baby puppy. Sketch embraced Talon in a big tight hug. He asked Talon why he had a eye patch, because in the picture he didn't have it. Talon decided to tell him that he wasn't ready to hear the story just yet. But over the months, Sketch has been hearing stories about Ryder's twin brother Ranger, and how he's a bad influence and threat to Adventure Bay. After hearing all the bad stories about him, he starts to on the lookout every single second of every day, and soon starts having bad dreams about him trying to kill him in his sleep, along with a couple of dreams of him drowning in water since he never learned to swim. Sketch was welcomed into the rescue team as an 'Explosion Investigator Specialist'. He helps the team identify bombs and explosions, help prevent explosions during the summer, and even protect/save people during a threat. A year later, during a mission, his collar accidently unclips and falls off, and a dogfight man finds him and takes him back to the 'dogfights'. Where he once again meet Bones again and ends up battling with him, nearly losing his life, but getting a scratch on his left ear, but was able to get him back from years before by cheating using his stun gun that he sneaked into the building. He caused minor damage to Bones, but got thrown out of the Dogfights by the owner of the place. Appearance As mentioned above, Sketch is a Jack Russell. He has short fur, and a long tail. His fur color is white and tannish- brown. His eye color is amber, along with a hint of hazel. His collar is forest with a symbol badge of a TNT logo with tannish string that has a spark at the end of it. His uniform is brown is brown that looks like Chase's, and his hat is also brown and looks like Rocky's with the PAW Patrol Logo on the center front of it. Stories he appears in ~By Me: Present Day: N/A Future Generation: N/A ~By Others: Present Day: N/A Future Generation: N/A ~Trivia catchphrases * Bombs ahoy! * Explosive bomb investigator at your service! * Sketch the bomb specialist coming through! Pup Pack Tools * First Aid Kit * Explosive hand guide * Metal claw * Super vision goggles * Missile launcher''(Got it from his brother Talon)'' * stunt gun * tracking device * Bomb proof shield * LOTS of TNT and other explosions '''~Fears' Sketch is deadly afraid of water, like Rocky, because he never learned how to swim, afraid of the Dogfights' since he almost didn't make it out alive a couple times, And nervous about confronting Ranger, and fearing that he would try to kill him after hearing stories about him almost killing Ryder. '~Friends' Sketch is closest to his adoptive brother Talon. Sketch loves him dearly and would do anything for him. The duo are a perfect combo weighing each other's personalities out. They can often be seen doing everything together. No matter the problem this two are always by each other and when you pick on one you pick on both. Sketch likes hanging out with Chase and Marshall. These are his go to pals when he needs to hang. They love playing games together and spend time doing crazy stunts. Sketch enjoys them both and will do anything for them. Sketch also likes hanging out with Ryder. When Sketch just wants to chill, and do nothing, or just chat, he is the one to be around. Ryder lets him sleep with him when he is having nightmares. Sketch just loves him to death as a buddy. 'Crush~' '''Skye' Sketch has feelings for the cockapoo air pup on the team, but doesn't know how to tell her. Category:Fang's OC's